The Fall of the Kold-Jin Empire
by Bra-Chan
Summary: Previously known as Diamond are a Saiya-Jin's Best Friend. I realised it was a stupid title, so I changed it. Um, not much to say, Chapter Five now up, A/U.... um, yes, well, please R/R.
1. The Fall of the Kold-Jin Empire Chapter ...

A/N: Well I have decided to scrap my 'Juun-kun' fic, for those of you who enjoyed it - sorry, I  
didn't like it, and prefer his story. It is set about 5-10yrs after Vegeta came to Earth in the  
DBZ timeline. Most chars exist, although they are not mentioned much in this chapter. Any complaints are welcome, flames, obviously, are not, however, I have come to the decision, that flamers are not worth the time or the space they take up. (That being said, I don't know why I am wasting space by writing about them, then explaining why I'm writing about them I'll stop now!) Ciao, (Chow, LOL), & Enjoy!  
  
  
Diamonds Are A Saiya-Jin's Best Friend.  
  
"Vegeta no Ou, your son has grown very strong, I think it is time he was properly trained aboard  
my ship."   
  
Vegeta no Ou bristled at the implication his son could not be properly trained on Vegeta-sei, but kept his face blank, and nodded carelessly. All he wanted was for his son to get strong and defeat the overbearing bastard standing in front of him. He did not want to risk his  
son's life, but he wanted to leave his son an empire still intact.  
  
"Lord Furiza, so that my boy can be properly trained in Saiya-jin ways, I ask for his tutor,  
Commander Bardock, his personal trainer, Nappa, and a third class soldier, Radditz, (so the  
Prince can grow up with a proper knowledge of his place in saiya-jin society,) to be taken with  
him aboard your ship."  
  
"Of course, Vegeta no Ou. I understand how important traditions are to saiya-jins."   
  
Furiza answered him, the sarcasm in his voice, only just audible.  
A knock at the door interrupted their meeting, Vegeta no Ou raised his voice slightly and called,  
  
"Come in, if this isn't important you can expect a meeting with Enma Daio very soon."   
  
Vegeta no Ouji pushed the doors open, and marched in,  
  
"Good evening, Father, I heard Lord Furiza has come to visit Vegeta-sei, and I came to pay my respects."   
  
Vegeta, of course, had come for nothing of the sort; he had come to tell his father some new information he'd heard about 'Lord Furiza.'  
  
"Well, wasn't that nice of you, little Prince, your father and I were just talking about you, in fact. I was telling your father that I think you're quite strong enough to come aboard my ship to train and travel around with me."  
  
Vegeta glanced up at his father, who nodded his head minutely,  
  
"I'd be honoured, Lord Furiza-sama."   
  
He answered him, although he'd much rather stay on Vegeta-sei, he did not want to think what would happen if he left his planet to Furiza. The entire saiya-jin race thought Vegeta was 'the prophesied one.' They thought he was the Legendary Super Saiya-jin. Furiza also believed this to a point, enough to not want to risk making Vegeta no Ouji too angry or worried. He would eventually grow out of this fear, however at that point in time, he still lived in some fear of the saiya-jins. Furiza was not brave; he was a good businessman, and a good salesman, however he was a coward. His interest in fighting did not stem from anything more than a desire for control over something too moral, complex, and diverse for him to ever fully understand, little own, control. Furiza had no intention of leaving the saiya-jins to grow stronger as a race before taking them on, as soon as he had Vegeta off the planet, he planned to blow it up. Furiza was not given to affection, however he saw Vegeta's uses in his strength, coldness, and viciousness. Also, aside from that, Furiza felt something akin to affection for the young prince. He was exactly the same as Furiza had been at his age, all those centuries ago. Furiza wanted to train Vegeta so that when he became as old as Furiza, he too could have an Empire the size of the Kold-jin Empire.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Come, Vegeta no Ouji, I will give you a tour of my ship."   
  
Furiza began leading him through a complicated maze of corridors, lobbies, mess halls, and personal quarters ranging from first class to third. As they walked, Furiza began to fill him in on what was going on aboard the ship.  
  
"Coming up in a few weeks will be a formal ball, mainly only to give the workers an extra incentive to get back from their purging missions. There is a minimum of purging missions to attend the ball. My head scientist will be making the other guest list."   
  
Vegeta was tempted to raise his eyebrow at a scientist making the guest list. Although scientists were considered important on Vegeta-sei, Furiza had a famous dislike for them.  
Finally they came to a stop outside the Science Wing. "If you are in need of training implements, weapons, or anything of the like, this is the place to go. However, there is someone here I expect you to give the utmost respect to. She is my head scientist and strategist, and one of the main reasons we achieve as many victories as we do. To the other scientists, however, in fact to almost anyone else on the ship, you may do as you wish. Do you wish to meet my head scientist?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Furiza-sama."   
  
Vegeta answered him cordially, but reluctantly, he had no interest in science, his interests lay in fighting. However this scientist seemed to be very important to Furiza, and he had to be on Furiza's good side if he wanted to discover Furiza's ultimate plans for Vegeta-sei. Furiza stepped into the room, looking around him. He glanced over his shoulder,   
  
"I'll be right back with her, Vegeta no Ouji."   
  
Sure enough, a few minutes later, he came back with a beautiful blue haired woman to his left. From her neck hung a beautiful diamond pendant. It was not so big it looked tacky, however it was not so small it looked insignificant, and it matched her eyes beautifully.  
  
"This, Vegeta no Ouji, is Bulma-san, my head scientist and strategist."   
  
Whoever Vegeta had expected, it had not been her. She was beautiful. Physically, of course, but her eyes, they were so full of inner strength, yet so dead, they were so sad and deep, they told of many hells endured, yet, so innocent and naïve. He quickly regained his composure, and glanced at Furiza to see if he had noticed Vegeta's loss of composure. Furiza, however, was gazing at Bulma in his own twisted little version of rapt adoration. Vegeta wondered whether Furiza knew how he was looking at her. Furiza, in fact, did *not* know how he was looking at her. He knew he was very attached to her, and that was enough for him to hide his affection for her. Furiza had many enemies, and he didn't want Bulma getting hurt. Of course, although a lot of Furiza's crew were attracted to her, in fact, many believed they were in love with her, but they knew better than to hit on her. There were still rumours going around about what had happened to the last one to hit on her, not to mention the last one to show her disrespect. Bulma seemed rather attached to Furiza also, although his feelings were not reciprocated as strongly, or in the same way. Bulma looked at Furiza as a father figure. She had loved her father, and she knew Furiza had killed him, however, she had never been able to hate him for it, besides, Kami-Sama had told her that her Father would die, and that it was for the best. She had never been able to bring herself to hate Furiza, although Kami knew, she had tried, and from that, as well as gratefulness for treating her so well, had grown a real affection.  
  
"Nice to meet you."   
  
She said, extending her hand to be shaken. Vegeta took her hand, and felt a sudden overwhelming urge to kiss her, to kill anyone who had done her wrong, to make her life perfect, to see those eyes brighten because of him. To bond with her, a saiya-jin bond, one of the strongest bonds in the universe. *Where had that come from?* He shook his head imperceptibly, these thoughts were unacceptable.  
  
"My Lord tells me you are the Prince of Vegeta-sei."   
  
Vegeta inclined his head,  
  
"He tells you the truth."  
  
"Well, then, I suppose I'll be seeing more of you in the next few months, or however long you're staying aboard, seeing as you'll be in the upper class quarters."   
  
This realisation pleased Vegeta very much, but he just inclined his head again, and said:  
  
"I look forward to it."   
  
She smiled warmly, and her eyes did brighten because of him. She felt something for him, he was cold, and offhanded, but she felt something so intense, and beautiful, yet so vulnerable, something so perfect, but desperate to change, just under the surface.  
  
"As do I."   
  
She answered him smiling brightly. Furiza saw it in his best interests to cut this little conversation off as soon as possible.  
  
"Come, Vegeta no Ouji, there is still much to see and do before we can leave Vegeta-sei."  
  
"Yes, Furiza-sama."   
  
Vegeta answered him in a monotone, keeping his eyes on Bulma. Furiza began walking toward the next corridor. Vegeta's eyes flicked to Furiza's retreating form, then back to Bulma.  
  
"I shall see you the ball, I suppose."  
  
"I certainly hope so."  
  
"I shall see you around the ship, then, Bulma-san"  
  
"Hai, Vegeta no Ouji."  
  
Furiza had not even nearly finished his little tour. Finally, after a few more hours, Furiza stopped outside Vegeta's quarters, bid him good-bye and strode off. Vegeta sat down on the edge of his bed, deep in thought. Furiza had dropped no hint of his plans for Vegeta-sei, (Vegeta didn't realise this was because there *were* no plans for Vegeta-sei, he intended to blow it to Kingdom Come, and be done with it). He glanced down at the clock, which had been installed, in his room. It was not Vegeta-sei time, it was intergalactic time. Although the saiya-jins had done a lot of travelling, they had always used Vegeta-sei time believing themselves to be above changing time measurements just to fit in with the galaxy. Vegeta began to see Bulma regularly in the weeks leading up to the ball. Mostly he would come to visit her at her lab, (a state of the art affair, which Furiza had installed at her request early in her stay with him).  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Konichi Wa, Bulma-san."  
  
"Ohayoo, Vegeta-kun."   
  
She answered without lifting her eyes from the microchip she was working on.  
  
"Bulma-san, we need to talk."  
  
"Hai." She answered slowing her work, but not lifting her eyes all the same.  
  
"Bulma, I think I love you."   
  
Her head snapped up.  
  
"Nani!?"   
  
she cried.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Bulma-san, I was just leaving anyway."   
  
She opened her mouth to protest, but he was gone.  
"VEGETA-KUN!"  
  
she yelled after him, but he was too far away.  
*Baka! What the hell did you think you were doing!?* He asked himself, far beyond annoyance. *Just what, pray, did you hope to gain by this little confession. She didn't ever need to know. Now you can't see her again. Now she'll never love you. You are so stupid.* He shook his head, these thoughts were unacceptable. He sunk down onto his bed. She didn't love him, she didn't hate him, but she didn't love him. He loved her and she 'didn't mind him.' He was bonded to her, and she 'didn't mind him.'* He never thought he'd be stupid enough to bond at all, little own form a one-sided bond. He began to smash his head on the wall. *I need to train.* He thought to himself. He stood up, dressed in his training armor, and headed toward the training room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta had never trained so hard in his life, but he still kept going. He knew from some of his ex-soldiers what *life* would be like with a one-sided kamikaze bond. He might as well sacrifice himself and become the strongest saiya-jin ever to live, at least he could retain some dignity. He usually would have passed out by now, but he would not allow himself to pass into unconsciousness- that would be a reward. He had to keep going, he would train until he died or passed out. Preferably the latter, then he could ask to go on a purging mission, or a battle, and be *unable* to block himself in time. *Must keep going, must keep going, must keep going…..* and then he saw only black.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Bulma, black, Bulma, black, Bulma, Bulma, black, Bulma, Bulma, black, Bulma, Bulma, Bulma!* His eyes began to stop flickering,  
  
"Bu-Bulma."   
  
She smiled,  
  
"Vegeta-sama, you're alright! The doctors said you probably wouldn't pull through, saiya-jins must have an excellent healing system….." she kept in talking cheerfully about nothing, to try to convince Vegeta he'd be alright, but he was too caught up in hi own thoughts. *She was worried about me, nani? O course she was worried about you, baka, she'd be worried about anyone. Notice she was calling you your formal title again? It wasn't cold formality, though, it was respectful formality. Rather like your formality to Furiza, ne? -Virtual sigh- hai. *  
  
"Hai, Bulma-san, I'm fine. Of course I'm fine, I am the saiya-jin prince, no saiya-jin has ever died in training, (well, excluding the third class warriors, but no-one keeps statistics on them,) and I, their prince, do not intend to either."   
  
She fingered the ever-present diamond necklace hanging around her neck.  
  
"No, I know you wouldn't have died. I wouldn't have allowed you to die."   
  
He smirked,  
  
"you, would not allow, me, to die? You!?"  
  
"Hai, I may not be very strong, Vegeta-kun, but I *do* have my ways."   
  
He began to question what she said, however stopped himself, when he realized what she'd said;  
  
"You didn't want me to die?"  
  
"Of course I didn't want you to die. I don't want anyone to die."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"However, for you, I would have used my last resort. Only you, and you had better not mention this conversation to anyone."  
  
"I won't, who would I tell?"   
  
he asked with a small self-mocking laugh.   
  
"My father doesn't care, my people refuse to talk to me about anything but war and death for fear I will become weak, or kill them for being so disrespectful. (Surprisingly enough, I believe they fear the former more, they would happily die by the hand of their prince.) And Furiza, well, I am not so stupid."  
  
"I am so sorry, Vegeta I did not realise how bad things really were."  
  
  
He looked up at her, sitting beside his bed, her hair falling across her shoulders and almost touching his chest. He reached both hands up, and pulled her face down to his, kissing her. She returned his kiss, and wrapped her hands around his neck. Suddenly she sat up with a start,  
  
"No, Vegeta, you're not healthy."  
  
"You now as well as I do I'm perfectly healthy, don't lie to me."  
  
"Vegeta, you know when Chikyuu was purged I had no one but Son-kun, Yamucha, Chi-Chi and Gohan. They are aboard the ship, and although I see them regularly there are certain things they cannot do with me. When I was alone, I did not know what to do. I have no fighting power, and if someone wants me to do something, there is not much I can do. A few weeks into my stay here, I had a meeting with Furiza-sama, he has been very kind to me, and I love him like a father. I know it was him who ordered the purging of Chikyuu, however, I spoke to Kami-sama a while before it was, and apparently my father he was going to die very slowly and painfully anyway very soon, so it was for the best. My mother could not and would not have lived without my father. She is a bit of a ditz, and she would not be able to function properly without him. Besides, she too was nearing the end of her life. Anyway, I have never been able to bring myself to hate Furiza as I should. He took me under his protection, and I love him like a father. However, he loves me .... differently. Until Furiza knows about us, it can not and will not go any further."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*So she DID love him. So...she will never be with you, she doesn't want to upset Furiza. Damn Chikyuu, instilling useless moral values. No wonder Furiza purged it. So, she loves me, and I still can't be with her because she doesn't want to hurt the ass-hole who killed her family whom she cared for so deeply. So, all I have to do is convince her Furiza is a bastard.* He focused all his energy onto the left hand side of his head, where he knew there was a healing device. He did not know how it worked, but he knew that whenever he was suitably calm, he could focus his energy onto it, and he would be healed within minutes. It required total concentration, however, so it was next to useless in hand to hand combat. He returned to his quarters son after having convinced the doctor he was alright. Apparently Bulma had warned them that if Vegeta was allowed to do anything to at all worsen his condition, she would speak to Furiza. The doctors, as everyone else aboard Furiza's ship were acutely aware of the consequences arising from making an enemy out of Bulma. Luckily however, Bulma was far too good tempered to become enemies with anyone. The crew had been noticing the growing relationship between Vegeta & Bulma with interest. Not marked interest, however, for fear of what Furiza's actions might be. The general consensus aboard the ship was that anyone who dared cross Bulma would not only have to take it up with Furiza, they would now have to take it up with the saiya-jin prince. Prophesied to become stronger than Furiza himself. Needless to say, *everyone* aboard Furiza's ship treated her with marked respect, however tried not to show any affection for her. For different reasons, most of them did not find this at all challenging. The Kold-jins, and the ancient ancestors of the Kold-jins resented her making their strongest ruler in history, (for Furiza had long ago surpassed his father and even his brother).  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma was seated at her desk, working on the blueprints for her latest prototype. The door was violently pushed open.  
  
"Bulma, we must talk."  
  
"Hai. I know."   
  
She said, standing and walking around her desk to meet him.  
  
"I wanted to ask you if you'd spoken to Furiza yet."  
  
"I have, he was not angry, but he was upset. Vegeta, I don't know what to do. I love Furiza, but I only love him as a father, Vegeta, I trust you, tell me what I should do."  
  
"I think you know what I think you should do."  
  
"Vegeta, are you sure."  
  
"Of course I'm sure, you may be attached to Furiza, but I, personally am not."   
  
She looked at him,  
  
"What's the use, I know I will give up sooner or later."   
  
She stretched her arms up, behind his neck, and kissed him.  
  
~INSERT LEMON HERE.I CAN'T WRITE LEMON, SO, THERE WILL NOT BE ONE HERE, HOWEVER, THERE SHOULD BE.JUST SO Y'KNOW! :) ~  
  
Bulma blinked her eyes as she woke up. She looked up at Vegeta's face. His eyes were open, and fixed on the wall.  
  
"Ossu, Vegeta."  
  
"Ossu, Bulma."  
  
"Aishiteru, Vegeta."   
  
She sighed laying her head down in his chest. His head snapped down, nani!? She loved him!? He smiled. A real smile, not his trademark smirk. No doubt if he knew how nice he looked when he smiled, he would never do it again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~  
"Kuso,"   
  
he swore, why had they not installed a clock with Vegeta-sei time!? He stomped over to the Maintenance Wing and demanded they give him a clock with Vegeta-sei time. He thanked them as only he can, by blowing up the boss for taking too long. With the new clock clutched in his hand he stomped back to his quarters. He sat down and began thinking about the lack of respect those idiots on Maintenance Wing. He had been o caught up in his complaints, he hadn't noticed he had ten minutes in which to prepare himself for dinner. Of course, getting prepared quickly was not a big problem to Vegeta however, getting to the Dining Hall within ten minutes could present a problem. He glanced down at what he was wearing, *it would do. * He levitated about a foot into the air, and took off at full speed toward the Dining Hall. As it happened, Vegeta had over-estimated the distance between his quarters, and he arrived a few minutes early. On looking around, he found it to be much the same as the Royal Palace of Vegeta-sei's dining hall. There were double doors toward the end of the long arched corridor leading to the Dining Hall. The doors were huge engraved slabs of polished mahogany. The floor was also polished mahogany. As soon as Furiza could be seen walking along the corridor all, an eerie silence fell over the assembled upper class guests, broken only by the monotonous echo of Furiza's footsteps. Suddenly a quiet padding of footsteps could be heard, quite a bit faster than Furiza's footsteps. Every head turned to the hallway leading on to the great corridor. Before long, Bulma appeared jogging along the corridors. Furiza's face brightened considerably,  
  
"Ah, my dear, you have been able to join us, We are very much obliged, I'm sure."   
  
All traces of Furiza's usual sarcastic tone were gone, as he spoke.  
  
"I apologise for being late, my Lord, I was, er held up."   
  
She said directing an icy glare at one of the men standing on either side of the corridor. Furiza's face fell back into it's usual expression of thinly veiled contempt mixed with anger, hidden behind a sarcastic smirk, and eyes whose malicious glint promised whoever he was looking at no good. His head snapped around to follow Buruma's eyes. He saw a blue and white alien of only slightly larger stature than his perfect, doll-like form. He beckoned with his hand. The warrior came forward, groveling, and muttering idiotic compliments to 'his Lord.'  
  
"You held my head scientist up."   
  
He announced sweetly, "How & why!" he shouted losing his ever-present infuriatingly cool demeanor.  
  
"Me? My Lord,"   
  
he had intended to deny it, however noting Furiza's expression he changed his tune,   
  
"Why, I just asked her of she had finished the new gravity chamber, she said no, so I asked her if she could work on it if she had spare time."  
  
"If she had spare time? But she said she was held up, so she wouldn't have been working on it, if she didn't *have* spare time."  
  
"Perhaps she lost track of the time."  
  
Furiza glanced over at Bulma, eyebrow raised, although she was preparing to speak in the creature's defense, her countenance told Furiza he was lying. He turned to face him;  
  
"What's you name and race?"  
  
"My name is Guidshaw, and my race are the Guidshaw-jins. I am their leader."  
  
"So, you are here as a representative of your people, yet you threaten my head scientist?"  
  
"Threaten, Sir?"  
  
"I grow tired of this."   
  
Furiza announced with a wave of his hand. Raising the other hand, he incinerated Guidshaw on the spot.  
"You may enter the Dining Hall." Furiza announced. They guests were far too accustomed to Furiza's executions, especially when it came to Bulma, to be surprised at all by this latest display. They filed into the Dining Hall. The hall was in the style of Chikyuu's baroque era. The roof was extremely high, and the designs were intricate in the extreme. At the far wall of the room was a huge stained glass window depicting the evolution of the Kold-jins around the edge, forming a border, the middle, however was clear glass substitute, and through it could be seen thousands of billions of stars, all shining brightly against the pure black backdrop. The effect was very beautiful. It had not always been like this, of course, in fact, it had been changed at Buruma's request. The floor and roof were white marble, as were the legs of the attached table. The tables themselves were black marbles. There were four tables in the room, three of them parallel with a bench, (also of black marble) running along each side of them. At the front of the room, was the last table, running from about 5 metres from the left wall, to about 5 metres from the right wall, rather than front to back. At the center of the fourth table, facing the rest of the room, were two intricately carved thrones.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Furiza sat on the throne to the left, while Buruma took her place at his right. Vegeta went to sit next to Bulma, however, was interrupted by Furiza;  
  
"Vegeta-sama, come sit next to me, we have much to discuss, I believe."   
  
Although Furiza was rather fond of Vegeta, his jealousy of Vegeta & Buruma far outweighed his affection for the saiya-jin prince.  
"Vegeta-sama, I trust you are enjoying your stay here."  
  
"Immensely, Furiza-sama."   
  
Although Vegeta would not show open disrespect, he resolutely refused to call Furiza 'my Lord' as all the other saiya-jins seemed to, except his father.  
  
"Have you heard some of the rumors flying around here of late?"   
  
Furiza asked Vegeta with a laugh. Vegeta looked up, with him, Furiza never joked, he always had some ulterior motive.  
  
"I have not Lord Furiza."  
  
"See that window?" Furiza asked, gesturing to the window behind him with a delicate wave of his hand.  
  
"I do, Furiza-sama."  
  
"The view is beautiful, ne? Come, let us take a look at it together."   
  
Furiza led Vegeta to the window where they stood, their backs to the rest of the room.  
  
"You recall what we were talking about before I pointed this window out to you?"  
  
"I do, Lord Furiza, you were querying me about my stay so far, and the rumors aboard you ship."  
  
"Of course, you know the rumor I heard yesterday?"   
  
Furiza asked, his eyes hardening, and turning fully on Vegeta.  
  
"I have not, Vegeta-sama."  
  
"They said, the last man I saw hitting on Buruma-sama, I killed, after taking his dignity and torturing him. He begged me to kill him, I did not comply as quickly as he would have liked."  
  
Here Furiza brightened somewhat,   
  
"However, they are only rumors, ne?"  
  
"Indeed Furiza-sama."   
  
Answered Vegeta warily, so, this was about Buruma. He could have laughed, so Furiza saw something between he & Buruma to be jealous of. These happy thoughts were cut short, however;  
  
"Iie! That is not!" he hissed "That is true. I can give you his name. Hear this, Vegeta-sama, unless you give her up, and make sure she gives you up, I will transfer her to another ship, and, instead of killing you, I will take your pride, I will blow up Vegeta-sei as truly as you are standing here in front of me. She is mine, I can do with her as I wish, she isnot yours to paly around with!"   
  
Vegeta did not lose his countenance once although his world had just some crashing down around his ears. He either made the woman he loved hate him, hurt her, or sacrifice his people and never see her again. Had he been able to sacrifice Vegeta-sei and still see her, there would have been no competition, she was worth any sacrifice. However, he would not sacrifice his people and gain nothing.  
  
"As you wish Lord Furiza, although I cannot see anything remarkable in my relationship with Buruma-san, it will be as you wish."   
  
Furiza inclined his head,  
  
"Very well, shall we finish our meal, I wouldn't want to insult our cook."  
  
"Of course, Lord Furiza. I understand your hatred of insulting people."   
  
They went back to the meal. However the meal had lost its taste, the room had lost its beauty, only Buruma retained her  
charm.  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you want me to do with the next part in the reviews. Please write reviews. Flame me if it amuses you - good-bye for now! :) :) :) :) :)  
  
  



	2. The Fall of the Kold-Jin Empire Chapter ...

A/N: Well, hi, I'm back, sorry I took a while getting around to writing the next part. Before I  
start my rambling,   
~ ~ This means thoughts  
** This means emphasis  
= = This means telepathic thoughts, (not quite up to that yet, but for   
future reference.)  
Anyway, I am afraid I must retain you from the fic even longer, (lol- this is a fun). First of   
all, I am somewhat of a perfectionist, so, on re-reading chapter 1, I noticed a few mistakes,   
one, however annoyed me very much so I have put the corrected phrase in here, sorry, (lol,);  
The Kold-jins, and the ancient ancestors of the Kold-jins resented her for making their strongest ruler in history, (for Furiza had long ago surpassed his father and even his brother,) what they   
perceived as being open to weakness. Originally, I forgot the part after the bracket. Another   
mistake, I mentioned Gohan, well, I am sorry to all Gohan fans, but that was a mistake, Gohan   
does not actually exist in this fic, Chikyuu was purged soon after Bulma met Goku & Kurririn,   
(just after he met Chi-Chi in fact). I did not want Chi-Chi in this fic either, but I like Goten   
so.. Well, you may now read on. (lol, I say that too much.) Oh yeh, sorry, I'd like to thank   
Vegetababe for beta-ing chapter 1, and TwoMoons for beta-ing this chapter, and Little Dende, Lady  
Squirt, TwoMoons, L.A Whitfield, & Insane Dragon for their ongoing support and encouragement,   
(my god, I sound like a typical B-Grade American "TV Show"). OK, this time, I mean it, enough of   
my ramblings, I must begin my fic, (you may begin my fic. lol - damn I did it again!?)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta's head was rested on his arms. How had everything gone downhill so fast?   
Everything had been perfect a few hours ago. Now nothing was right. Even his own Vegeta-sei, the   
one thing he had ever truly loved before *her,* was not comforting.  
  
~ Enough of this, this moping is absolutely unacceptable, not only am I the strongest saiya-jin   
ever born into the Royal House of Vegeta-sei since the legendary, I am the smartest. There is a   
way to overcome this, every enemy can be beaten, all it requires is patience, time, and training.   
However, this enemy is not physical, so I must train my mind. I must leave Furiza's service, I   
cannot live with her, and have her hate me, or worse, see her miserable because of me. However   
leaving would be to sacrifice Vegeta-sei. That too, is unacceptable. I will not sacrifice my   
planet because of my own lack of discipline. I will mount a secret resistance against Furiza, to   
start I will visit the staunch and loyal allies of the saiya-jins, ones that hate Furiza like my   
people and I do. I will ask Furiza to give me more purging missions, he will take it as my   
unwillingness to be near Bulma without being close to her heart. He would be right to a degree. I   
will start with the most cunning and strong allies, and work my way down. ~   
  
He began a mental checklist of the allies he had, and could hope to gain;  
  
~ Yalai-jins (Yal-ie-jins); definitely, they, like the saiya-jins, had cunning as well as power.   
They had honour, like the saiya-jins, and most importantly, the two great empires both hated   
Furiza with a passion that was rather startling. However, they were far kinder and more merciful   
than the saiya-jins, they overtook planets, but kept the races alive, under their order. They   
loved the arts, and detested any form of dishonour, or disloyalty. Vegeta respected them as much   
as he respected the saiya-jin race. Their king, King Yalai, was very partial to Vegeta, and   
Vegeta was rather attached to him. They had the relationship, which, had Vegeta ever observed   
one, he would know to be that of a father and son, and not a king to an heir, like his own   
relationship with his father. They were the perfect ally, and the most deadly enemy. Yes, they   
would be his first stop.  
  
  
Next, the Loaphalle-jins (lo-far-lé-jins) - they were very much a withdrawn race, however they   
too, detested Furiza, and were old staunch enemies of Vegeta-sei. They were not as honourable as   
the Yalai-jins, but they were loyal to, (from Vegeta's point of view,) the point of stupidity.   
The Yalai-jins also had this "flaw", however, Vegeta ignored it out of blind partiality. Yes they   
were to be visited as well.  
  
Next; the Phoikare-jins (foi-ka-ré-jins) ; NO! They were disloyal, dishonourable, and though a   
race of excellent politicians, no help to either the underdog, or the victor. The victor, they   
would stab in the back after victory, the underdog, they would refuse to help, or sell out to the   
other side.  
  
Next; the Pachalazia-jins (pakalatzia-jins) ; ~ possibly, they were honourable, and loyal, and   
although not particularly strong or smart, they were kind, and well respected. Besides Vegeta   
could not help but feel respect, (only just out weighing his contempt,) for them. They were very   
trusting, did not just trust everybody as a general rule, and were not afraid of becoming 'soft'.  
  
  
Next; the Gajedhai-jins (gahedha-ie-jins) ; Although they were not extremely strong, they were   
literally a race of geniuses, they had enormous mechanical and scientific prowess, and due to   
their efficiency as strategists and mechanics were extremely rich. They were a definite yes;   
honourable, loyal, respectful of the saiya-jins and totally disgusted by Furiza. Rich,   
resourceful, and extremely useful in a war against Furiza considering they, (with Bulma) created   
100% of Furiza's weaponry. Bulma got on exceedingly well with this race, they were much like her   
own, only more advanced, and kinder by nature, not waging civil war for no better reason than to   
quench a ruler's pride. Furiza relied entirely on Bulma and the Gajedhai-jins for strategy and   
weaponry. The Kold-jin Empire, however, had sufficient money to support themselves entirely, so   
they would not be missed financially. Vegeta was sure Furiza could find a new strategist and   
weaponry developer, however, it would unnerve Furiza, and at least slow down the war preparations   
of the Kold-jin Empire.  
  
  
Finally; the Guidshaw-jins (just as it's written,) ; Furiza had been stupid to make such an   
enemy. They were clever, and strong. They had been loyal to Furiza, however they looked up to   
their royalty almost as gods, and goddesses. There was no way the blasphemous act committed by   
Furiza in killing their current ruler, and subsequently, their current God, could ever even be   
dulled in their eyes. One other thing about the Guidshaw-jins- they carried grudges through many,   
many generations, (considering their generations were easily a few hundred years each, this was   
quite a long time).  
  
Vegeta smiled savagely, the old feeling of total focus on a fight, or a battle, or, in this case,   
a war returning quickly. Although nothing could compare to the rush of a real fight, hand to hand   
with a reasonably equal opponent, planning an attack came damn close. Vegeta embraced the return   
of these feelings. These, he understood, these, he knew about, these, wouldn't hurt him. His   
thoughts soon trailed back to the thoughts which had led to this resolution of war, Bulma.   
Furiza. Sacrifices.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE BULMA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma was confused. Vegeta had not made any effort of talking to her after they'd left the ball.   
The last time he had shown her marked respect was before the dancing began, at dinner. He had   
made a move to sit next to her, however Furiza had involved him in talk, of politics, she   
assumed. Poor Furiza, he was being so nice about Vegeta and herself. She ignored her instinct   
telling her that something was horribly wrong between her and Vegeta. Perhaps she'd go see   
Son-Kun, she hadn't seen him in a long while. She set off toward his quarters.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Son-Kun, it's so good to see you again."  
  
She said over her coffee. They were seated at the mist stylish café on board Furiza's ship.   
Naturally, they had the best table.  
  
"You too, Bulma, so how's Vegeta?  
  
He asked her completely unaware of the doubts which had arisen since they last spoke. Her face   
tensed almost imperceptibly. However, Goku was a saiya-jin, and had known Bulma for years. He   
noticed. He was not particularly inclined to like the prince. He had never met him, but from   
what he had heard from others of the atrocities committed by him, he was not a nice guy. His   
apparent affection for Bulma, was, in Goku's eyes, his only redeeming feature.  
  
"Nani!? Bulma, did he hurt you?"  
  
He asked, angry, worried, comforting, and threatening all at the same time. Bulma recognised that   
look from Vegeta, strangely enough, not Furiza, with Furiza there was no worry, so ling as she   
was with him, she was fine. She did not want to see Vegeta hurt, not now, not ever.  
  
"No, Son-Kun, he did *not* hurt me. Well he did, but it wasn't intentional, I'm sure."  
  
"Bulma! You are too susceptible to pain, he must know how easily you can get hurt."  
  
Bulma looked stunned. She had never heard him so angry, or use any word which consisted of more han two syllables.  
  
"Goku? I've never seen you so mad? What's wrong, you never get mad."   
  
He looked at her with such deep sadness she wished she'd never asked. Obviously, something   
important had happened, and Bulma, too caught up in Vegeta, hadn't noticed. She could have kicked   
herself, instead she looked at him, urging him to speak.  
  
"You know I'm saiya-jin, right?"  
  
"Hai, I know, go on"  
  
"Well, you know how reason I was rather, er, slow, and nicer than your average saiya-jin was   
because I fell down a cliff, and was brain damaged. Well one of the scientists "fixed" me. I now   
know much more about fighting, but I also have a saiya-jin temper."  
  
He smiled apologetically.  
  
"However, I still feel affection for my friends. I'm sorry Bulma, but I swear by Kami if he has   
hurt you I will challenge him. I will kill him."  
  
Bulma, ever quick to anger, glared at him;  
  
"OK, then Goku. You go try to kill him. I can see one definite, and two possible scenes arising   
from such an action; First, I am forced to side against my best friend, then either my best   
friend dies and I am left with the guilt of having sided against him, or the man I love dies and   
I am left with nothing but the pain of hating the man I used to call my best friend."   
  
She took a few deep breaths until she was calm. Than added perfectly naturally which would let   
no one doubt the sincerity of her words added simply,   
  
"I would kill myself. I would die hating everyone I'd ever loved save only those already dead."   
  
"Don't you understand. You remember what Baba was telling us about bonding, and the two different   
bonds? Well, I have both with Vegeta. However much he hurts me, killing him, is killing me."  
  
Goku looked more understanding then, than he ever had. He smiled apologetically again, nodded and   
said;  
  
"I am sorry I made you angry, Bulma. I do not understand what you have with Vegeta. Chi-Chi and I   
have only a saiya-jin bond. Although I would be miserable, I could survive without her, I did not   
know your feelings for Vegeta ran so deep. I will not bother you again about him."  
  
However, he planned to talk to Vegeta about this. Although not a remarkably intelligent little   
speech, Bulma was still stunned at how different it was to the Goku she knew, to Son-Kun.  
  
"Well, this is a rather depressing conversation, ne? What has been happening with you, Son-Kun?"  
  
"Not much, really."   
  
He glanced around quickly, then dropping his voice about an octave added,   
  
"There is something I need to talk to you about. I heard it from my brother, who heard it from my   
father."  
  
"What is it Son-Kun?"  
  
She asked, surprised and curious at his sudden change of tone.  
  
"Not here, I will come to you quarters tonight."  
  
"Ah, Son-Kun," she asked, "are you sure that's a good idea? Perhaps you should bring Chi-Chi."  
  
He nodded once, short, fluid, and almost undetectable had you not already been looking in his   
direction, (as Bulma was). They left the café soon after. Bulma retired to her quarters, Goku to   
the training for the lower class soldiers.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ And We Meet The Other Saiya-jins ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta strode along the corridor, toward the lower class training rooms. As abhorrent as this was   
to the Crowned Prince of Vegeta-sei, he had no intention of taking it through Furiza.  
  
"Radditz! Bardock! Nappa!"  
  
He barked. In an instant they were by his side.  
  
"Come, we must talk, follow me to my chambers."  
  
They were slightly surprised at the invitation to join him in his personal chambers, Vegeta was   
incredibly secretive. Of course, this secrecy sprung from having no one to talk to, and no one   
who understood him, however they did not know this.  
  
  
As soon as they were all assembled, Vegeta began;  
  
"I, as I sure most of you, have grown extremely tired of Furiza's rule. He seems to think himself   
omnipotent. It is not acceptable. He is not a saiya-jin, and will never be our ruler. We must   
defeat him while we still have a chance to stand against him and his ever growing empire! I have   
given this a lot of thought, and have come up with a list of allies we should approach on the   
subject. They are all there for much the same reasons."  
  
He handed each of the assembled saiya-jins a sheet with the list of allies he'd gone over in his   
head earlier. After a few minutes silent reading, Vegeta spoke again;  
  
"I trust you will all agree with me on the point that we cannot travel to Vegeta-sei at all, and   
must do nothing to arouse suspicion. You will ask to go on more frequent purging missions. You   
will inform everyone, especially Furiza, of your power level being substantially lower than the   
actual level. You will all go into intensive, but secret training. You will be assigned to   
purging missions accordingly. You will complete it well within the given time, then make   
preparations for the upcoming battle. We cannot yet openly revolt against Furiza, it would mean   
sacrificing Vegeta-sei. After a few weeks of this, we will ask to go on harder, more challenging   
purging missions. Ask for something within your real power level, but far out of the power level   
you have told Furiza. Naturally, he will refuse, then ask if you can go on purging missions, as a   
group with the rest of the saiya-jins, myself included. We will get a list of planets to purge,   
do them well within the limits, then set about visiting everyone one that list. We will do this   
again, and again until we have visited all allies, we will then stop gradually, (so as not to   
raise suspicion). However, on one of the last purging missions," he stopped, scanning the   
assembled group, "Bardock will be 'killed' in his pod. The aliens will have blown it up while we   
were descending. Furiza, believing Bardock's power level to be so low, will suspect nothing. He   
will be the messenger between ourselves, the other saiya-jins, and our allies. Once we have   
successfully recruited all allies, and have the battle planned out, Bardock will travel to   
Vegeta-sei, we must get everyone off, we will take them to a certain planet which he saiya-jins   
conquered long ago, but, for some reason, has never been used for anything. Any questions?"  
  
Vegeta asked looking around at the saiya-jins making it very clear that were there any questions,   
the questioner would be very sorry.  
  
"Good, well."  
  
Vegeta trailed off as a knock was heard at the door of his chambers, he motioned for the papers   
to be hidden, and then raising his voice only slightly (as befits a saiya-jin prince) called;  
  
"Enter."  
  
Goku stuck his head through the door, then stepped inside.  
  
"You I assume are Vegeta no Ouji?"  
  
"I am? How came you here, you are saiya-jin, yet I did not bring you here, and Furiza has not   
captured any of our purging groups."  
  
"That is not what I came to talk about. If you must know, my name is Kakkarot, and I was sent to   
purge a planet called Chikyuu as an infant."  
  
"Chikyuu- you, you are this 'Son-Kun'?"  
  
"I am, it is of that I wish to talk to you."  
  
Vegeta turned to the assembled saiya-jins;  
  
"You are dismissed."  
  
They bowed respectfully, shooting curious glances at their brother, son or fellow saiya-jin. Once   
they had left, Vegeta turned to Goku, and thus began;  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You, I assume are here to talk about Bulma?"  
  
"I am, I know not how, but you have upset her greatly. We were speaking earlier today. I am   
warning you.."  
  
But here he was cut off.  
  
"How dare you. She is MY mate, she will not fall in love with you because she no longer- because   
you comfort her."  
  
"You speak so warmly of her, yet you broke her heart. You may not have actually done anything,   
but you have treated her like a slave."  
  
"It is not I who has treated her as a slave, it is Furiza."  
  
"Furiza may not be a nice guy, but he does love and respect Bulma."  
  
"As do I."  
  
"Then why do you no longer speak to her? Why this cold formality?"  
  
"That is not your concern, Kakkarot."  
  
"It is my concern."  
  
"I cannot tell her. I will not let you tell her."  
  
"Tell her what, Vegeta? That the man she loves no longer loves her, but being the coward he is,   
has not the courage to tell her that for fear of what Furiza might do for hurting her?"  
  
Vegeta had not intended to tell anyone, but this attack against his courage, against his honour;  
  
"I spoke truly before. Where we to stay together Furiza would have had you executed, would have   
had her friends executed, would have blown up Vegeta-sei, but far worse than anyone else, she, or   
I, would have been transferred to a different ship. The only way to avoid this, is to make sure   
she stops loving me, and for me to stop, for me to give every pretence of having no feelings for  
her."  
  
"Why don't you just tell her, she could act like she no longer loved you."  
  
"No, it must be real, she has too soft a heart to act as though she did not love me if she did.   
Besides, Furiza knows her well, he knows how to read her expressions, he watches her when they   
are together, to whom she talks, to whom she directs her gaze. That would fail more surely than I   
telling Furiza he could burn in the eternal hellfire I am sure awaits him."  
  
Goku didn't know what to think. He had been perfectly prepared to find the prince as off-handed   
and cold as he usually was, however, he found him so far from it, it was all he could do not to   
blurt something out about it.  
  
"I see, well, all there is to be done is to defeat Furiza, it would seem. No friend of mine shall   
be hurt been while there is air within my body."  
  
Vegeta shot him a sudden look which only too clearly how badly he had thought of Goku, and how   
shocked and appalled he was to discover how alike they were.  
  
"Indeed, I have made plans toward that end."  
  
Goku almost let a tiny smile escape his lips. ~ Bulma had chosen well. Of course, what less did   
she deserve? So, Vegeta was not the cold, brainless idiot, he felt it necessary to pretend to be?   
~ Vegeta handed him the sheet he had earlier showed the other saiya-jins saying;  
  
  
"I have already filled the others in. Try to convince Bardock to explain it to you, I believe he would be the only one capable of doing so."  
  
"That should not be a problem, he is my father."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrow.  
  
"So much the better, he is a good warrior, and needs something to protect on the battlefield as   
well as away from it. ~  
  
Vegeta was shocked at such thoughts for a third class warrior, he shook his head.  
  
~ He needed to go for a walk. ~  
  
He unconsciously began to walk toward the Science Wing as had become accustomed to in his weeks   
aboard Furiza's ship when something went wrong.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it- to Vegetababe -the twist is coming next chapter, sorry. Well, I   
will write the next part as soon as I can, and I will try to make the first a/n shorter.. :) :)   
:) :) :)  
By the way, the third part will be out no later than Wednesday, (Australian time).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Fall of the Kold-Jin Empire Chapter ...

****

Diamonds are a Saiya-Jin's Best Friend Chapter 3.

****

A/N: Okay, well, I'm sorry this took so long, I really meant for this to be ready quite a while ago. I hope you enjoy, and I will make the a/n short just for you guys 'cause it took so long. I'd like to thank everyone who helped me w/ this fic or any of my other fics. Y'all, (lol- j/k) know who y'are. I'd also like to thank everyone who review/ed. Above is a pic of Bulma's necklace, and I am aware Zorn is actually called Corrin, but I prefer Zorn. Thank-you, and enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Furiza sat in his flying chair, sipping his wine, (known to most as blood). How could Bulma still be in love with that little monkey!? She was HIS! No weak, inbred little monkey was going to take her away from HIM! Furiza's anger level was growing rather rapidly. This had never happened before. Usually, when he had a problem, he blew up their planet, killed them, the ones they loved, usual sort of thing. However, with Bulma and Vegeta there was nothing he could do further than what he'd already done. He would find a way to make this inbred little monkey pay. He glanced out the window. There just to the left was Vegeta-sei. Of course, he'd just blow the planet of monkeys up! He opened the door, (being a Kold-jin, he could survive out in open space,) formed a large ki ball in his hand, and threw it at the little monkey's planet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku glanced over at the clock on the wall of his quarters. It was time he went to see Bulma. She was having a hard time. He understood it better now that he saw where Vegeta stood. They must have been pretty serious if Vegeta felt bad about it. She really needed people she cared about now, even if she didn't realise it yet. He teleported to her office.

"Bulma, hi, remember how I said I'd tell you about what I found out, well, do you still want to know?"

"Goku! Er……Sure."

"Ok, ah, can I sit down, it's a long story. A long time ago, (around 6 generations before the current Vegeta no Ou), when the saiya-jins first entered into the treaty with the Kold-jins, Vegeta no Ou knew they were not to be trusted, however, the treaty having been offered, to turn it down would mean war. A war the saiya-jins were not yet anywhere near close to winning. Vegeta no Ou set up a saiya-jin scientist group. He picked the most brilliant scientists and innovative scientists of the day, male and female, and sent them off planet. They had access to as many funds as they needed, and were sent their missions by Vegeta no Ou. They developed holographs, which showed ki, and had a remote control. These holographs were 'executed' by the king in front of Furiza for insolence. Furiza, (the current Furiza's grand-father) thought nothing of it, the Kold-jin's hatred and mistrust of scientists was and is infamous. On Vegeta's death, they received orders not to reveal themselves to any Vegeta no Ou they thought unsuitable, in strength, integrity, or intelligence. They have decided Vegeta, (your one) will be that king. However, it looks like he won't be crowned, so will technically not have the power he needs to help them."

"O God, so Vegeta has to return to Vegeta-sei to be crowned to keep Vegeta-sei from being blown up, however, to leave Furiza's ship would mean that Furiza would blow up Vegeta-sei."

"Hai."

"O my god, Goku, hold me."

He was at her side within seconds. He took her to the sofa, sat her on his lap, and began to soothe her as one would a child.

"Sh, it'll be OK, don't worry, I'm sure Vegeta will figure out a way around it."

He whispered into her hair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vegeta no Ouji, I have bad news."

Vegeta whirled around at the voice. It was Zorn. His father's right hand man, and Vegeta's one true friend aside from King Yalai. Even his relationship with King Yalai was not a real friendship. It was good to hear the voice of Zorn again.

"Speak, Zorn."

Vegeta replied. The simple fact that he had addressed him as Zorn, not 'soldier' or no title at all showed the regard and affection he had for him. He and Zorn had been friends, and had trained together since his infancy.

"Furiza has blown up Vegeta-sei. I was sent here to bring you a message, however, I fear, the news I now bring you is far more pressing."

"Indeed. I have failed in my mission, and in my duty to the saiya-jins."

"No, my lord, I feel it is now time to give you the message I was sent with. It is from King Yalai, he wants me to tell you that he has seen what Furiza is doing to the saiya-jins, and assumes you have a plan. He told me to assure you of his and his race's total co operation with any plan you deem necessary."

"Thank-you Zorn, I do have a plan in place, and if you will accompany me to my quarters, I shall explain it to you."

Zorn followed him thither and together they went over Vegeta's plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Zorn and Vegeta had finished their little tête ã tête, they organised some chambers for him. Vegeta then went to talk to Bulma. Now that Vegeta-sei had been blown up, he was feeling reckless, besides, he doubted Furiza would transfer him to another ship. He'd much sooner kill him, and Vegeta now had nothing to live for. His mate was gone, his planet was gone, all he had to live for was to execute his plan, however, he had the utmost faith in Zorn, and knew his plan would be properly executed. With that in mind he bent his steps toward the science wing.

He turned down the last corridor. He hadn't seen her for so long. As he got closer, he began to sense a second ki in the room with her. He glanced over through the glass wall which faced into the corridor, and saw her sitting on the sofa, on Kakkarot's lap. His head was bent over her, and although he couldn't actually see what he was doing, he could guess. He was biting her neck, forming a bond, of blood. HE had made that bond with her, perhaps she HADN'T accepted him. His world began to spin. She was gone, lost to him forever. To think he had actually began to LIKE that third class baka.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorn was the perfect saiya-jin noble, loyal, handsome, strong, rich, the King's right hand man, and ice cold. He was also the saiya-jin no ouji's only friend. They had formed a blood bond of comradeship. He was very attached to the prince. He knew when something was wrong with him, and right now, his ki was fluctuating alarmingly. There was something very wrong with his prince. It was evident something had happened while he had been away. He flew to his prince to find him stumbling drunkenly away from the Science Wing.

"My prince!"

He called. He was there just in time to catch the fainting prince. He would find out who had done this to his Prince. He would find them, and he would kill then.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, that's all for now, sorry it's kind of short, did you see the pic of Bulma's necklace. I've decided to include a pic of Zorn, cause I love Zorn. He's my new favourite anime character of all time, (equal with Milliardo and Vegeta.) Well, I hope you enjoyed it, please review, and enjoy this pic of Zorn, (or Corrin - his Japanese name, but I think Zorn sounds cooler.) Isn't he THE bishounen!? ^_^ I don't know if the pics are working, if they don't there is a pic of Zorn on my profile if you'd like to see it. For the record, he is a real character.


	4. The Fall of the Kold-Jin Empire Chapter ...

A/N: Well, seeing as th'other part was so short, I'll try to get this one out ASAP. Well, the pics didn't work, and HG explained to me how to make them work, but…..erm…..I forgot *blushes*. Well the diamond necklace was really beautiful, I downloaded the pic from e-bay, and if you want to check out the pic of Zorn, it's still up on my profile. Well, I trust you will enjoy, and please, PLEASE review. I'll do anything…almost, well, I'll do some things lol. Okay, now I'm gonna go write it. Ok, I tried to give more insight into what the chars were feeling… we shall see how it goes, ne? In case any of you don't know, "ho" means "yes sir".

~ ~ This means thoughts

** This means emphasis

= = This means telepathic thoughts

=========================================================================================================

Previously on Diamonds Are A Saiya-Jin's Best Friend:

Furiza opened the door, (being a Kold-jin, he could survive out in open space,) formed a large ki ball in his hand, and threw it at the little monkey's planet.

----------------------------

Vegeta whirled around at the voice. It was Zorn. His father's right hand man, and Vegeta's one true friend aside from King Yalai. Even his relationship with King Yalai was not a real friendship. It was good to hear the voice of Zorn again.

------------- and last but not least -------------

As he got closer to her office, Vegeta began to sense a second ki in the room with her. He glanced over through the glass wall, which faced into the corridor, and saw her sitting on the sofa, on Kakkarot's lap. His head was bent over her, and although he couldn't actually see what he was doing, he could guess. He was biting her neck, forming a bond, of blood. Vegeta's world began to spin.

==========================================================================================================

Vegeta came to and was embarrassed to find himself being supported by Zorn. His planet was gone, but that didn't seem so bad when he was secure in her love, but now they were both gone. His two greatest solaces were gone. Zorn was his last hope, (in fact, Zorn was a better solace than Vegeta-sei). Zorn was his last hope for the peace of mind to make plans for battle, and be strong enough to challenge and kill Furiza. Although he now had nothing to live for, when he had seen Bulma lying in…. when he had seen her, there had been a moment of startling clarity. He could not die before he, (as the crowned prince of Vegeta-sei) had affected his revenge on Furiza. It had to be him, the Saiya-jin prince, and now un-crowned king. It had to be him to avenge the saiya-jins. He could not die, not now, not until he had lived his life. He would be all-right, at least he had Zorn, he knew Zorn would always be there. He did not feel he had the strength or courage to walk, but walk he would. Not only that, he would fight, he would plan a war on the Kold-jin empire. Every empire had to fall, what was it that woman was telling him about Chikyuu's history, the Roman Empire, that had been thought undefeatable, had fallen, as all great (or even more obscure) empires must, as the Kold-jin Empire must and would fall. Fall to the saiya-jins, to him, Vegeta no Ouji. He felt the familiar swell of pride in his breast, pride of his heritage, pride of his people, pride of the saiya-jins. This pride was quickly crushed as he remembered that his heritage, his people, that HE was not good enough for Bulma. This, he had already acknowledged but it was heart breaking, character breaking, soul shattering to have her "flout his insufficiency," as he remembered one of the heroines of some book she had once read excerpts to him from had once said. *I must stop this, these thoughts of her, everything relates back to her. Even my plan of war relates to her. This is unacceptable, entirely unacceptable. She was nothing, * but the words sounded stupid as he had known they would.

"My Prince, you have recovered, what is it, who did this to you?"

"No one did this Zorn, I am fine."

"My Prince….."

Zorn trailed off at the glare he received from Vegeta. He vowed he would discover who had so wounded his Prince, in body and in pride. This was not the destruction of Vegeta-sei, that had been expected for some time now.

"Come, my Prince, we must get you checked over."

"Alright, but there is nothing wrong with me."

"Come, my Prince, I have heard the best doctor on the ship is the Head Scientist, Miss Briefs, we shall go and make her check you over."

"No, enough with this, I am fine, nothing happened to me, and there are far more important issues at hand."

Zorn opened his mouth to say that nothing was more important than the now highest ranking saiya-jin, but thought better of it, and engaged Vegeta in war talk.

"Have the other saiya-jins aboard achieved the correct power level for what you wish."

"They have, however, there are still a few things I have to get ready. We shall all go and speak to Furiza about purging missions tomorrow, he does not know we know about Vegeta-sei."

"Ho!"

Zorn shouted saluting his Prince as is customary with the saiya-jins when accepting a formal order.

==========================================================================================================

Word had got around the ship that Vegeta-sei had been hit by a freak meteor shower. Bulma was hurt that Vegeta hadn't told her about the destruction of Vegeta-sei himself. She knew he had his reasons, she just wished he'd share them with her sometime, she didn't know how much longer she could take it. 

==========================================================================================================

"Furiza-Sama, the saiya-jins are here to talk with you, they have an appointment, I believe."

"Thank-you, Zarbon, send them in."

Zarbon left the Throne Room to grant the saiya-jins admittance, he was beginning to regret volunteering to Furiza's service.

"You may enter, Furiza-Sama will see you now."

He announced, obviously bored.

Vegeta gave him a curt nod, and regally entered the Throne Room, Zorn on his left, and the rest of his retinue behind him, forming a 'V'. Furiza watched them standing in front of him expectantly. They had yet to bow. Finally Vegeta inclined his head;

"Furiza-Sama."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, my little Ouji-Sama."

"I am no one's Ouji but Vegeta-sei's. I have a request to make of you. My crew and I would like to form a purging squad, we are saiya-jins, and this enforced inaction is not agreeable to us at all."

"Very well. I grant your request. I will draw up a list of the planets I want you to purge, and have them delivered to you within the hour."

"My thanks, Furiza-Sama."

"My pleasure, Ouji-Sama."

Turning way from Furiza with a look of the utmost contempt, Vegeta turned, and stalked out accompanied by his retinue.

==========================================================================================================

"Well, that went surprisingly well eh, Zorn?"

"My prince, we were supposed to be trying to waylay all suspicion, not meaning to be disrespectful."

Vegeta just smiled a strange smile, hid thoughts obviously elsewhere;

"Hai, that we were."

Then recollecting himself, he turned to Zorn;

"Come let us talk, we have many things to say which we have not had time for amidst these preparations for war. The rest of you, you may do as you like, but report to my chambers in one hour."

"Ho!"

Vegeta and Zorn began to make their way to Vegeta's chambers when they were interrupted by Goku.

"Ouji-Sama, I believe today is the day we were to talk to Furiza."

Zorn looked from Goku to Vegeta with a look of the utmost confusion, here was another saiya-jin, and yet Vegeta did not use him in the war plans, not only that, being out of favour with the Prince, he dared to appear before him, Vegeta was just looking at him. Clear and cold contempt written all over his face. The contempt was more marked than it had been with Furiza. Zorn wondered what Goku could have done to so anger the Prince.

"Yes, and all those non-treacherous saiya-jins and I have indeed spoken to Furiza earlier today. We will receive our purging list later today."

"Do you have any idea which planets we will be purging?"

Asked Goku, slightly confused at Vegeta's implication that he was a traitor.

"No, however, I know which planets *you'll* be purging; none, unless you arrange an interview with Furiza."

"Ouji-Sama, I thought you had plans."

"I do, however those plans do not involve you."

"Don't be stupid, we need every saiya-jin we can get."

Although usually Vegeta would have been extremely angry at being called stupid he was far above that now.

"If I cannot trust a saiya-jin from day to day, how am I to trust him on the battlefield?"

"Why can't you trust me, then, Ouji-Sama?"

Vegeta gave him a look so cold and full of contempt, Goku was tempted to drop his gaze.

"I think we both know why, Kakkarot."

"I don't."

"I'll have nothing with traitors, and I'll have even less to do with liars and cowards."

Goku walked away worried, and utterly perplexed. What was it that he had done to so anger the prince?

==========================================================================================================

"I believe I was summoned by you, Furiza-sama." 

Vegeta announced, with marked coldness. Furiza however chose to ignore this, as he was sure his revenge would soon be complete.

"Hai, I have arranged the list of planets to purge."

Vegeta skimmed through the list; all easy planets. Excellent, everything is going according to plan. Suddenly, Vegeta's glance stopped on a planet a few from the bottom, how he had not noticed it the first time he'd skimmed through he had no idea, but there it was, clear as day. This could prove a problem. Furiza was not as stupid as he…. well, he wasn't stupid. Vegeta took his leave trying not to betray the worry this interview had caused him. 

=Zorn, you are required, now.=

"Ouji-Sama."

"Zorn, a problem has arisen."

Said Vegeta handing him the offending list. Zorn audibly gasped on reading it.

"Ouji-Sama!"

then recollecting himself;

"What shall we do, Ouji-Sama? "

"Nothing, there is nothing **to** do. We'll just have evacuate the Yalai-jins to New Vegeta-sei with us."

"Yes, Ouji-Sama."

Over the next week or so Vegeta and Zorn set about tying up all the loose ends. Finally, ten days later, all was ready, and the saiya-jins were ready to take off. They had only one ship, Nappa, Bardock, and Radditz were sent to prepare the ship for Vegeta. As Vegeta and Zorn made their way toward they ship, fast approaching footsteps could be heard. Zorn looked toward the noise, confused, but Vegeta knew exactly who it was. He would have preferred not to have this meeting, but he was sufficiently recovered to not collapse, and keep his face under semi-control.

"Vegeta-kun, Furiza-sama told me you were leaving."

~ Nani!? 'Kun,' she dared to address his lordship as kun, even he, who had known the Prince since birth, who had a blood bond of camaraderie could not address HRH Vegeta-Ouji as anything less respectful that Ouji-Sama. ~ Zorn glanced over at Vegeta's face, he saw it had undergone a significant change. He had only seen it look like this once before. After he'd fainted, when he'd first come to, his eyes had had that same expression. *This* was the reason for Vegeta's recent…..changes. It was she, and yet she still addressed him as kun.

"Hai. That is so, in fact, Zorn and I were just leaving." He answered her coldly.

Bulma looked as if she was going to cry.

"Why do you do this to me? What did I do. You claimed you love me, well, let me tell *you* something, Ouji-Sama, be that as it may, I will not be treated like this. You just totally ignore me, or, if by some incredible misfortune, we happen to meet, you act so cold. You've been acting horribly lately. You refused to let Son-Kun help avenge his own people, and you treat me with total contempt. I'm sick of it, you've totally cut off the *connection* we had. I can barely feel you anymore, and if I do, you ignore me. I know you know I'm there. You know I love you, I will love you 'till the day I die. Do you know how much it hurts loving someone who hates you? How dare you tell me you loved me until they day I slept with you, then just ignore me!? Goddamnit, Vegeta, there are a hell of a lot of females on this shop who would have slept with you without half as much trouble. I want you to do me a favour, Vegeta."

Vegeta opened his mouth to demand how she could act so high and mighty after having formed a bond with Kakkarot, how she could go on lying when it must be obvious to her that now he knew all about her & Kakkarot, but, to his great surprise, he said simply;

"I am at you service."

Bulma seemed rather taken aback too, but she quickly regained control, she had to do this exactly right so it'd work.

"See that," 

she said pointing at a strange looking contraption sitting to the left of the large reception hall.

""I see it.'

"I am trying to learn to create synthetic ki. I want you to fire a ki blast right at that ball in the middle, alright?"

"Alright, then."

He answered her, too surprised at the strangeness of her request to wonder why she didn't just ask Furiza. He lifted his arm, charged a ki blast, and fired it. Bulma's mouth stretched into a smile of strangely whimsical triumph. She hit a button on the control she was wearing, and the next thing Vegeta saw, the blast was heading right toward her, she'd moved between it and the contraption.

"Bulma, move, dammnit."

He cried while lunging at her to push her out of the way, but it was too slow, the blast had passed right through her, and right through the contraption behind her, proving it to be nothing more than a lump of metal. He looked over to see her lying on the ground, a puddle of her own blood pooling around her, staining her beautiful blue hair.

He knelt beside her, and placed her head in his lap.

"Bulma, what did you do?"

"I stopped the pain, and I will feel your life force 'till I die."

She smiled,

"Thank-you, I know you didn't mean to do me a favour, but thank you all the same."

"Bulma-chan!"

The both looked around to see Son-Kun, apparently he'd witnessed the whole scene, and had only just found his voice.

"Bye Son-Kun." 

Then she turned her eyes back to Vegeta, watching his face fade and then disappear into the black surrounding him. She was dead.

Vegeta stood up, shaking noticeably, he had not, for the first time in his life, the faintest control over himself. He picked her up, and silently, without a glance at anyone else, turned and half ran, half stumbled, back to the ship. Once there he placed her in a regeneration tank, he watched her float slowly and peacefully through the healing liquids. But there was no way to heal the dead. He stood in front of it, he was long past exhaustion, long past pain, long pat crying. His life essence was floating before him, dead.

==========================================================================================================

Heading for the Light

Heading for the light,

Always almost there - never quite.

Working so hard to get within reach,

Then black returns - sucks light like a leech.

Reaching at, grabbing for, something true,

But like the light, they're soon gone too.

Nowhere I turn is there any light,

Journey's so tiring, don't want to fight.

But I can't stop, the light's still there,

So I go deeper into the lair.

Heading for the light,

Always almost there - never quite.

Working so hard to get within reach,

Then black returns - sucks light like a leech.

All I want's a bit of light. A flicker,

But no **one**, no torch. The black gets thicker.

Open my mouth to scream, black chokes,

Think I see light, only a hoax.

Blissful ignorance crushed underfoot,

Natural light polluted by soot.

Heading for the light,

Always almost there - never quite.

Working so hard to get within reach,

Then black returns - sucks light like a leech.

Black has become my natural state,

Ocean deep - fed by anger, by hate.

Cushioned fall - solidified by black,

Nothing left on which to fall back.

Heading for the light,

Always almost there - never quite.

Working so hard to get within reach,

Then black returns - sucks light like a leech.

The question echoes; why, why, **WHY!?**

Why am I the one left to die?

I don't expect an answer to come,

All I want is to become numb.

Numb to the hate, numb to the pain,

I just want to be whole again.

I look to the light, I strive for the light,

At the end of the tunnel, pure and white.

I know it's useless, that light'll soon be gone,

I know too I'll keep journeying on.

==========================================================================================================

Ok, that was a poem I wrote, and I thought it fit, well, not all that well, but kinda ….. anyway, all comments on the poem or the story are greatly appreciated! J

==========================================================================================================

A/N: Well, mien lieblings, (my darlings in German, I think….) that is it. If any of you have seen Batman and Robin, you know how Dr Freeze has his wife in that glass tube thing, well, that's what I was thinking of with Bulma in the regeneration tank, y'know. Well, I'm real sorry this took so long, there's been quite a lot of stuff going on. Um thanks to the four people who reviewed part two, and everyone who reviewed th'other parts. Ciao.

--B-Chan

(PS, Thanks to all the authors on my MSN list for their support.)


	5. The Fall of the Kold-Jin Empire Chapter ...

The Fall of the Kold-jin Empire, [previously Diamonds are a Saiya-Jin's Best Friend] Part Five  
  
A/N Well, ummm, i can't believe i'm actually writing again. i wrote that's it, and everyone  
seemed to think i meant of the story which was fine, but it wasn't what i had in mind, so i left  
it for a while, 'till i'd finished this new story i was working on. anyways, now i'm back, and i  
have coke [coca cola] chocolate [breakaway, so fatty, but SO irresistable] and star trek [voyager]  
YAY! So i've decided to write some more. Because of the break, i'll stop now, and just get into  
the story before i decide to leave it for "another day"...i'll think of this tomorrow. god that  
book was sad, no *shakes head* sorry-- the story.  
  
~ ~ This means thoughts  
  
** This means emphasis  
  
= = This means telepathic thoughts  
  
=================================================================================================  
Previously on the fall of the kold-jin empire..........  
=================================================================================================  
  
"Have the other saiya-jins aboard achieved the correct power level for what you wish."  
  
"They have, however, there are still a few things I have to get ready. We shall all go and speak to Furiza about purging missions tomorrow, he does not know we know about Vegeta-sei."  
  
=================================================================================================  
Vegeta and Zorn began to make their way to Vegeta's chambers when they were interrupted by Goku.  
  
"Ouji-Sama, I believe today is the day we were to talk to Furiza."  
"If I cannot trust a saiya-jin from day to day, how am I to trust him on the battlefield?"  
"Why can't you trust me, then, Ouji-Sama?"  
Vegeta gave him a look so cold and full of contempt, Goku was tempted to drop his gaze.  
"I think we both know why, Kakkarot."  
"I don't."  
"I'll have nothing with traitors, and I'll have even less to do with liars and cowards."  
Goku walked away worried, and utterly perplexed. What was it that he had done to so anger the prince?  
  
=================================================================================================  
"I believe I was summoned by you, Furiza-sama."   
  
"Hai, I have arranged the list of planets to purge."  
  
"Zorn, a problem has arisen."  
  
Said Vegeta handing him the offending list. Zorn audibly gasped on reading it.  
  
"What shall we do, Ouji-Sama? "  
  
"Nothing, there is nothing to do. We'll just have evacuate the Yalai-jins to New Vegeta-sei with us."  
  
=================================================================================================  
Then she turned her eyes back to Vegeta, watching his face fade and then disappear into the black surrounding him. She was dead.  
  
Vegeta stood up, shaking noticeably, he had not, for the first time in his life, the faintest control over himself. He picked her up, and silently, without a glance at anyone else, turned and half ran, half stumbled, back to the ship. Once there he placed her in a regeneration tank, he watched her float slowly and peacefully through the healing liquids. But there was no way to heal the dead.   
  
=================================================================================================  
  
And now......onto the NEW parts of the story [aside from the title].....  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
"Let me in, I have a right to see her."  
  
Zorn glared coldly at Goku.  
  
"This is Ouji-Sama's ship, you have no rights but those he sees fit to grant you."  
  
"I've known Bulma far longer than he has, I deserve to at least see her."  
  
"Leave now, I will not let you disturb the Prince until *he* is ready."  
  
Coku sighed and walked back down the corridor, defeated. He and Zorn had almost the exact same conversation every day. He knew he should leave Vegeta to his mourning, but he too needed closure. With another sigh and a shrug of his shoulders, he turned the corner, and headed toward his chambers to talk with Chi Chi.  
  
.......Meanwhile, in 'The Room'....  
  
He watched her, as he'd watched her for days, as he would watch her for days. She looked so at peace, almost.....happy. But the breath was gone from her beautiful body, and the fire was gone from her beautiful eyes. She seemed so alive, floating in the healing liquids, so natural, until you noticed her unnaturally still eyes, or if you were saiya-jin, realised she had no ki to sense. He let his head drop into his hands. How had he let it come to this?! How was it that she was floating there now, her diamond necklace still adorning her neck, her blue hair still framing her perfect face, yet never to speak again. Never to walk again. Never to breathe again. With a deep breath, he slowly raised his face to look on her one last time before returning to his duties. He had a war to plan, and sitting here in front of her was not going to get him any closer to winning it. Besides the image of her floating lifelessly in the tank was carved into his conscience, and no matter what he did, or where he went, that was exactly where it was going to stay. Vegeta liked it that way. It pained him, but it was still her, it was still his Bulma. Slowly, and without taking his gaze from her, he raised himself from the chair. He stood there in silent contemplation for a few moments, until, with no small effort, he ripped his gaze from her, and without any change in his forlorn, pained expression, hit the button in the middle of the panel to the left of the door, opening it. He turned, and watched her disappear from view as the doors slid closed. On turning to head down the hallway, to the control chamber, [to see Zorn,] he saw him standing not a metre from him.  
Zorn, [with wisdom born of years fighting next to the Prince,] did not mention Bulma, all he said was;  
"We are approximately three hours from the first planet on the list Furiza gave you."  
Vegeta, although grateful to Zorn for his understanding simply nodded and continued on his way to the control chamber. As he progressed further through the well known layout, [he had been on many purging missions, and all Furiza's ships of this size had exactly the same layout,] his eyes began to glaze over. Left turn.... he was seeing Bulma for the first time again, turn left again, she was smiling at him, right turn, she was glaring at him, however there was a sparkle in her eye which told him she was not as annoyed with him as she'd have him believe....right turn, straight ahead... she was resting her perfectly shaped head on his chest, as they lay side by side.  
"VEGETA!!"  
The glazed look in his eyes was instantly replaced by anger, with flecks of pain clearly visible to anyone with the bravery [or stupidity] to look into his eyes long enough for it to become apparent. His gaze became even angrier as he realised it was Kakkarot who dared to interrupt his reflctions.  
"What! Do *you* want?!"  
then, receiving no answer, he added, [dripping with sarcastic sweetness],  
"Son-kun?"  
Goku just stood in front of him, his confusion painted all over his face. So, Vegeta was *still* angry with him. So angry he hadn't demanded Goku pay him the proper respect due from a saiya-jin to his prince by calling him, or referring to him as "Ouji-Sama" or something similar.  
"I wanted to know if you were feeling okay."  
"That. Is none of your business, soldier. However, if you wish to improve my day, might I suggest seeing to it that you develop some life threatening illness or other."  
"That's it! What is wrong with you?! And it isn't because of...."  
Coku paused, hesitating to say her name due to the pain he knew it would cause Vegeta as well as himself,  
"Bulma."  
Vegeta interjected in a monotone. Goku was slightly surprised, but nodded, and continued,  
"because of Bulma, because you were angry at me before......"  
Once again, he hesitated,  
"Before I killed her."  
Vegeta once again interjected in a monotone.  
"Before she died."  
Goku answered him almost sternly.  
It was a small comfort to Vegeta, that not everyone realised it was *he* who had killed her, in spirit as well as in body, so, he decided to answer Goku's question. It would be good to yell at someone anyway,  
"I am not angry with you. I am completely indifferent to you, men like you are not worth my time, but since you insist on keeping up this charade of ignorance, I shall tell you. The reason I am *in-diff-er-ent* to you is because of what you..... because of what she...... because you formed a bond with my mate!"  
Goku's confusion cleared completely from his face, and Vegeta noticed a small sparkle of amusement in his eye.  
"I suppose it's incredibly amusing to you, just as it was probably incredibly amusing to her to watch me fawn over her like a damn lap dog."  
"Did she, or did she not die from love of you?"  
"She died because of me, not because of love of me."  
"Vegeta, we never bonded, and I have no idea what you're talking about. I would never to that to you, and neither would Bulma."  
Had Goku not known of the days Vegeta had spent watching Bulma, not eating, of the hours of torment he had undergone on her behalf, he would have told Vegeta it was an insult to her as well as her memory to asume she could or would do something like that to him, however, he saw Vegeta's burden of pain was quite enough without him adding to it.  
"I saw you....biting her."  
Goku looked puzzled for a second, then, recognition sparkling in his eyes, he asked,  
"Do you mean in her science lab."  
"I'm sure you're having fun, but I'm not, so please stop wasting my time. Of course I mean in her science lab, and don't even try telling me you don't remember bonding with her."  
"Vegeta, we weren't bonding"  
"No, of course you weren't. I mean, there are HUNDREDS of other things you could've been doing, for instance..... no, on second thought...i can't think of a single one."  
"Godammnit, Vegeta! WE. WERE. NOT. BONDING! SHE WAS UPSET BECAUSE *YOUR* PLANET WAS DESTROYED AND THERE WAS NOTHING *YOU* COULD DO ABOUT IT. I WAS COMFORTING HER!"  
Vegeta was not quite sure how to respond to this. Of course he knew they hadn't bonded, he had believed Goku the first time he'd told him, but Vegeta had wanted to know what *was* happening, and that was the only way his proud would allow. Unsure of what to do, Vegeta, finally giving up on trying to come up with a reply, just snorted disbelievingly, and stalked off to find Zorn.  
After stalking around the ship for a while, trying to find Zorn, Vegeta finally gave up;  
=Zorn, state your current position.=  
Keeping his voice cold, so as not to betray the drastic improvement in his spirits since his "chat" with Goku, quite aside from being rightfully ashamed of such a weak pathetic sentiment as happiness, Vegeta felt incredibly guilty about being happy about anything, with Bulma floating lifelessly in the regeneration tank.  
=The Regeneration chamber, Ouji-Sama.=  
Zorn answered, Vegeta, quite aware Vegeta would be extremely annoyed to say the least, but still, not sounding afraid or apologetic. Vegeta's expression darkened instantly. Without even a growl of anger, Vegeta was speeding toward the Regeneration Chamber. He only just controlled himself enough to actually open the door, rather than blast through it. Before it even opened, he had begun yelling at Zorn,  
"Zorn, dammnit, what the hell are you doing in herehere. I gave you explicit instuctions to guard it, but under no circumstances to ENTER!"  
Finally having stopped yelling enough to register exactly what was going on, Vegeta stopped dead. He was beyond anger. Zorn had taken Bulma out of the regeneration tank, and was unfastening her necklace. He spluttered in anger. Zorn rose, and opening his mouth to speak, but Vegeta, finally having regained his self control spoke first,  
"How dare you touch her. As of this instant, you are confined to your quarters. Nappa will stand guard over the Regeneration Chamber."  
Vegeta intented to go on, but seemed to change his mind. He lowered his voice, [both in frequency and volume,] and, fixing Zorn with his coldest glare said simply;  
"Get out of my sight, soldier."  
"Ouji-Sama, I've just been with Goku, he was examining some of Bulma's possesions she left him with. There was a video, it told us to examine the necklace."  
Vegeta snorted his disbelief, but otherwise remained motionless. His cold glare on Zorn, daring him to speak again. Zorn realised it was pointless to talk to Vegeta at the moment, but vowed to himself to explain himself to Vegeta as soon as possible.  
As soon as Zorn had left the Chamber, Vegeta called for Nappa, and Radditz, instructing Radditz to bring food. They arrived in due time. Vegeta instructed Nappa to stand guard outside the foor, then beckoned Radditz to come closer, and give him the food. Having taken the food, Vegeta dismissed Radditz with a wave of his hand. As Radditz was leaving, Vegeta called him back, intending to instruct him to send Goku in so he could ask him about what Zorn had said. He decided against it, however. In a matter of minutes they would be arriving at Laskfoi-sei, and he wanted to spend all of that time with his Bulma.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
A/N: Yes, yes, I know I said I'd try to make it longer, but the " 'ness" wouldn't work unless it was after they purged Laskofei-sei, and I still have more to plan about the purging of Laskofei-sei, SO you shall just have to wait [I'm sure you won't be able :: sarcastic laughter::] anyways, yes, goodbye. Please R/R [well, you've already read, please review.]  
For now, I bid you adieu,  
~~B-Chan 


End file.
